


vox gott es atlas

by Kaitein



Series: Fate [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Gen, Курение, лапслок, пре-гет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: пусть ноги сами сделают шаг





	vox gott es atlas

**Author's Note:**

> На Nothing But Thieves — Take This Lonely Heart

рин не знает, зачем она тащится ночью по пустынной и малолюдной улице, закутавшись в своё пальтишко и крепко сжимая зонт. наверное, пробки выбило — она мысленно крутит у виска и пальцами поглаживает края купюр, засунутых наскоро в карман. ещё неразношенные и поэтому неудобные ботинки слегка натирают левую пятку, ей до ужаса хочется наконец уйти из душного дома, чтобы не видеть разбитые в десятках попыток сотворить нужное заклинание куски рубинов, покрывающих стол в мастерской каплями крови.

еще, к счастью, не пролитой — рин не любит саму мысль о том, что придётся замарать руки. «профилактика — наше всё», криво усмехается она, и, перехватив рукоять и выдохнув в залезающий под шарф прохладу, проходит мимо небольшого постера с ярко улыбающейся девушкой, бросающей в урну по всей видимости пачку сигарет. 

«здоровый образ жизни откроет вам новые двери!»

рин пробегается по нему рассеянным взглядом и вновь касается бумажек в кармане. курить захотелось ещё больше.

она доходит до небольшого круглосуточного магазинчика, нечаянно грубо толкает дверь и ныряет в тепло — колокольчик сверху звякает словно бы ей в укор, но рин плевать, рин проходит мимо, с непроницаемым лицом показывает паспорт заспанному продавцу и с размаху шлёпает на прилавок все имеющиеся в карманах деньги, назвав первую пришедшую на ум марку. продавец щурится, долго изучает фотографию — рин вздыхает и с ещё более тупым выражением всматривается в самого продавца, которому на самом деле похер, что школьница припёрлась в его смену за табаком, но он для приличия прожигает фото взглядом ещё раз и начинает пересчитывать деньги. рин готовится забрать пачку, протягивает руку — и тут в неё кладут всё до единой йены.

продавец вздыхает:  
— вам не хватает сотни.

рин скалится:  
— я посчитала всё заранее, вы что-то путаете.

— простите, но вам не хватает сотни, — он вздыхает снова, — йен.

— а есть сигареты дешевле? — не выдерживает она, но продавцу действительно насрать на её медленно срывающуюся с резьбы крышку — он лишь качает головой на прейскурант цен и пожимает плечами.

придурок, — думает рин, сжимая купюры в кармане и открывая дверь нараспашку — теперь ей не хватало всего десятки. мизерная сумма, достойная скидки, если бы она слащаво улыбнулась и постреляла глазками, но так унижаться ей не пристало, поэтому она на прощание громыхает так, чтобы снова прозвучал жалобное треньканье, и наконец переводит дыхание.

на улице огромным фонарём с неба светит вышедшая из-за облаков луна, осень аккуратно щиплет её за щёки и покусывает кожу чуть повыше чулок. «вот видела б её сейчас мама», — нос уже давно не щекочут предательские слёзы, она успела их выплакать все ещё десять лет назад, поэтому с привычной усталостью она отмахивается от этой мысли и заодно разгоняет едкое облачко дыма.

рин поворачивает голову направо и видит какого-то парня, лениво прислонившегося к стене. 

козырёк здания, с которого ещё срываются капли только что закончившегося дождя, даже не прикрывал его тенью, и в лунном свете был бесстыдно виден плавный рельеф его тела, обтянутого ультрамариновым трико. «снова косплеер, что ли?» — машинально думает рин, совершенно упуская из виду мысль, что сейчас, во-первых, два часа ночи, а во-вторых, они находились в до тошноты и головной боли скучной части города. парень аккуратно держит сигарету между пальцами, аппетитно затягивается и пускает вверх молочно-белые кольца, не отрывая взгляда от какой-то точки сверху.

рот почему-то наполняется слюной.

он поворачивает к ней голову, ухмыляясь, и делает ещё одну затяжку. рин хмурится, чувствуя лёгкое покалывание где-то на кончиках пальцев, и всё-таки решает дать бой и потопить первый корабль. спрашивает на чуть ли не родном немецком что-то вроде «не поделитесь сигаретой?» — незнакомец, явно европеец на вид, недоумённо поднимает бровь и отвечает ей на английском, но рин даже не вникает в суть его короткого ответа. совершенно не краснея и не обращая внимания на горящий крейсер на теперь уже своей половине поля (какой провал), подходит ближе, тыкает в тлеющую сигарету, показывает два пальца и направляет их на себя.

он сразу понимает, что к чему, достаёт пачку и протягивает ей. рин прикусывает щёку изнутри, доставая последнюю, и тупо смотрит в ответ. всё идёт как-то слишком по наспех сбитому плану, и ей от этого как-то непривычно, что ли. перед каждым успехом обязательно должен быть набит синяк, и не один — она тщательно внушает себе эту мысль по ночам дома, сжимая в руках осколки сапфиров, но когда на её раскрытой ладони лежит одинокая сигарета, она просто не знает, что делать дальше.

он склоняет голову, словно бы ожидая её следующего шага. рин отводит взгляд и зажимает губами пресный фильтр.

и просто стоит и смотрит на влажный асфальт — она совсем забыла, что у неё сегодня нет в пальто зажигалки. что ещё можно ожидать от некурящего человека? 

когда он легонько хлопает её по плечу, кожу будто бы пробивает электрическим током сквозь толстую ткань пальто. рин вздрагивает — она взводится будто курок сама и готовит для выстрела простенькое проклятие, чтобы дать отпор, но он всего лишь машет перед её лицом зажигалкой. её серебристый бок разбрызгивает вокруг лунных зайчиков, и рин аккуратно берёт её из руки незнакомца, откидывает тяжёлую крышку и щёлкает колёсиком. раз, два — не получается, с досады она трясёт под смешливый взгляд бесполезную вещицу, но даже так огонёк отказывается появляться. 

что ж, кажется, вот и ожидаемый синяк — рин чувствует, как летит вниз, мысленно слышит, как рвутся невидимые колготки и запасной план летит ко всем чертям. кажется, самое время возвращаться домой — детское время кончилось вместе с дурацкими играми, но вот чья-то рука удерживает её от падения — он наклоняется прямо к ней и смотрит в её глаза. лунный свет падает с козырька и раскрашивает тёмные волосы в ночную синь, а радужки — в нечеловеческого оттенка сангрию; её священный грех — алчность — опьяняющей волной окатывает изнутри и тянет свои загребущие руки к двум ярчайшим рубинам. её пальцы дрожат, когда Рин видит, как внутри его взгляда плещется что-то ещё более незнакомое — опасное, проносится в голове мысль, и следом за ней — голодное. тянущееся уже к ней, и рин даже не замечает, как инстиктивно придвигается ближе.

на чулки попадает вода с болтающегося на запястье зонта, ноздри щекочет едкий дым, ударяя наотмашь и приводя в чувство — рин моргает, прерывая контакт всего лишь на долю секунды, но он успевает выпрямиться, и теперь снова смотрит на неё сверху вниз из тени. рин моргает — в ушах кроме стука сердца появляется ещё и звук дыхания вместе с еле слышимым бормотанием телевизора за окном магазина; она машинально втягивает в себя воздух, пропитанный табаком, старается не закашляться — как-то пропустила тот момент, когда все корабли на поле загорелись и подожгли её сигарету прямо от кончика его. 

рин отворачивается, одним выстрелом скрывая потеплевшие не только от холода щёки и какое-то щекочущее глубоко внутри чувство, бросает на чистом японском «спасибо», получая тихое «пожалуйста» в ответ, и начинает шагать вниз по улице, не обращая внимания на бьющий по ногам тяжёлый зонт и вытащенную тлеющую сигарету в руке.

лансер не спеша докуривает, тушит о наплечник окурок — как сиял начищенным металлом, так и продолжает сиять, — привычно прячет в щель между грудой ящиков около магазинчика уже пустую пачку сигарет и призывает своё копьё. он улыбается, вспоминая забавное выражение её лица, и в два счёта забирается на крышу, выискивая на дороге одинокую макушку. что бы не произошло в эту ночь, тихую только на первый взгляд — она точно разберётся со всем и даже с самой кастер, даже если та внезапно появится в подворотне, лансер уверен, ведь видел рин в деле, поэтому облизывает сухие губы и незаметной тенью следует за ней... просто так, наверное.

или нет — надо же вернуть свою любимую зажигалку, которая за весь этот месяц их «случайных» встреч почему-то именно сегодня отказалась работать.


End file.
